


Let me breathe

by Tacoblook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff and Angst, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacoblook/pseuds/Tacoblook
Summary: (Non post-canon events AU) The candy kids are grown ups, but the difference with canon is that Harry has a lung disease that makes him struggle to breathe. Someday he decides to join a gym club directed by Avril.
Relationships: Harry Anderson Egbert/Avril Thorpe
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first fanfic that isn't a one shot, it's also to help me practice writing so if you guys ever have any tips don't hesitate to help!

On a sunny morning, Harry Anderson Egbert is on his phone, looking at the stuff he missed on social medias during the night. While sipping on his daily tea, his finger slides up and down, scrolling through the internet. Until his phone buzzes suddenly with a message from his moirail. 

"Sup dude, how's it going this ☀️?" 

Imode Kurita was their name, Harry has been knowing them since they were teens, and have been moirails for around 5 years now. It might sound the same as best friends to other humans, but to them it means much more. When your culture is mixed with the trolls, you learn to feel what they can feel. 

"a bit tired, i stayed up late reading my texts." 

"Oh yeah for your next 🎭 reprensation, you've got the main role right? 

"i do, and that's why it gives me even more pressure about being perfect." 

"No need to stress your 🍑 about it, people think you're awesome all the time, I mean, your instagram follower count 🗣 for itself." 

Harry work as a comedian in theatre, the world of musicals has been his passion for a long time, and making it his job was like a dream come true. But it wasn't always easy, at first he had to solve his problem of stage fright, but eventually he progressed and even became famous, maybe not worldwide famous, but his 40K followers would beg to differ. 

"right, i probably got this. but..." 

"But?" 

"i feel... empty, i mean, i love theatre but i feel like am becoming just a 'single passion person' you know? the idea of doing one thing for the rest of my life kind of scares me." 

"I 👀 what you mean, well why don't try having another activity? You know something different of your job, and out of your job." 

"i could try, but there's so many things I can't do because of... that." 

"Yeah, that sucky bitch of a disease." 

Ever since Harry was little, he always had that lung disease, it never was too horrible for him, but basically makes it that a bit of physical activity can make him lose his breath. This is also why Harry chose theatre as his job, at least it doesn't require much movement. Well, what in this huge world are you capable to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

On a sunny noon, Harry decided to go to his favorite coffee shop to grab a drink, on his way home he notices someone closing the doors of what seems to be an empty gym. They are with another guy, discussing until the first hands a bunch of keys to the other. Seems like someone bought this place. 

"a gym..." 

Harry feels his stomach tying up, physical activity is such a terrible for his condition, but at the same time would help him keep a healthy shape. Maybe just a little bit of sports would not cause him any harm, afterall he knows his limits so he probably can handle this. 

Next morning, Harry gets prepared and put on the coolest sporty outfit he has, it hasn't been used very much until now. But today is a new day, and a new Harry, he wanted a new activity out of his job and he will do it. 

After a few speeches to himself into the mirror about how he can do it. He finally gets out of his house and walks in the direction of the gym he saw yesterday noon. This sounds so exciting, not just because of this new silly idea from his, but also because this gym seems to have now a new owner. It's a new start for everyone. 

Once he arrives, Harry stares in front of the building for a while. He can't deny that he still feels a bit a nervous, he takes time to closes his eyes and breathe to relax. Until you suddenly feel a hand on your shoulder which makes you jumps a little bit. 

"oh sorry didn't mean to #scare you." Harry looks at the person, and he recognizes him. That was the guy who got the keys of this place yesterday, and a guy with such long hair is unforgettable. 

"i wanted to ask how long you're gonna stare at the window." He points at the big window that is standing next to them two, Harry realizes just how the people in the gym could literally see him having his personal crisis and he suddenly feel so embarassed that his cheeks become red.

"i-i'm sorry, i didn't realize there was a window, uhh" He stutters so much it makes the long haired guy chuckle. That doesn't help in making Harry's cheeks less red.

"that's alright, are you here for #registering at the gym?" 

"actually, yes i am! how did you know?" 

"um, your clothing." Harry looks down on himself, he is so used to not wear such things that he forgot he had them today. 

"oh... right." 

"well, if you want to join in, the first week is free. but then if you want to keep going there is a monthly #subscription." 

"uh, i'll try the free trial for now." 

"sure, and if you ever need advice you can ask me, my name is avril by the way." 

"oh, i'm harry!" He takes out his hand as if he was greeting a future friend, but soon realizes this is just the gym guy and immediately slides his hand back in his pocket. 

"well, #have fun i guess?" Avril immediately went back inside, it took a minute before Harry followed and entered in. He expected the place to smell like sweat, but it was surprisingly fine, must be due to the many different ventilations around. He looked around at the different things and machines lying around, it's so crazy how there seems to be an object for every single muscle of your body. 

Well, let's start off simple. There's a few treadmills over there, let's go for a little run. But better said than done, there's a few buttons on that machine but which one is the start? Well the green one he guesses, as soon as Harry presses on it the roller under his feet starts moving to his surprise as he grabs the bars of the treadmill in panic. He looks around to make sure nobody saw this, then he gets started and starts running to the pace of the machine. 

At first everything is fine, he actually feels refreshed, it's like a little jog in the park, oh boy, maybe he found the activity he can do out of his job. This makes his heart jump in excitement. 

Oh wait is that excitment? This suddenly feels odd, his heart feels like racing and his breath gets shaky. Is that really his limit? Harry expected to not be such bad case. He suddenly loses focus and his feet trip on the device, causing him to fall. 

Everything looks blurry, fuck, he thought he had it in him, but his body reminded him of how weak he is, and that he will never be able to achieve what a normal person can do in their daily life. Wow, life sucks so much at this instant. 

"hey, hey, come on, take deep breaths." Harry looks up to who is talking. It's the long haired guy again, Avril... he must have seen his miserable fall and rushed to help. Harry tries his best to calm down but it seems to get worse when just thinking about it. 

"listen, if you place yourself in that position, #air will be easier to get." Avril grabs Harry by the arms to help him walk over a bench, then slowly presses on his back so that he can rest his head close to his knees. Harry tries his best to calm down and breathe, and eventually he manages to. His vision slowly goes back to normal, the first thing he can sees again is Avril's face that looks concerned. 

"you don't do sports often do you?" Harry shakes his head, he doesn't feel like talking yet. 

"first thing you need to learn is that before doing such physical effort you should always #stretch, or else you can end in the situation you got in." Harry nods, he feels embarassed now, but maybe he should blame himself as he knew what his body would give him, but he felt so happy having a new hobby. 

"listen, i usually don't do this but in your case i can clearly see that you're some kind of #gotoutofnowhere sports guy. so maybe i could teach you extra lessons once the place is closed, what do you think?" 

Harry looks up at Avril with sparkling eyes, extra lessons that could help him get better at sports? Maybe this is a sign, Harry is kind of a "believes in fate" guy, that maybe he was meant to fall down on that treadmill to meet Avril and get to be taught about sports better. That puts a smile on his face, he enthusiatically accepts Avril's offer, and so they planned to meet up again this noon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload a new chapter every friday dw guys I have a few chapters already written lmao.

On a cloudy noon, the doors of a gym closes, but two people remain in there. Just like told previously, Avril proposed to help Harry for learning how to correctly do physical activity. Harry was so excited at the idea that he didn't want to leave the gym until the moment it'd start, which kind of embarassed Avril who felt like being stared at all day. 

"so, you #ready?" Harry nods in excitement. Avril starts by tying up his hair in a ponytail, which Harry can't help but think to himself that it gives him quite a certain charm. Oh wait he is supposed to be here for sports. 

"so like I said, first thing you should start with is streching your body. starting from your #head and finishing to your #feet." Avril indicates for Harry to stand up in front of him. First Avril shows him how to stretch his head and Harry reproduces the movements the other makes, seems pretty easy. 

From the head, to the arms, the legs and the feet, it's no problem for Harry, he actually feels very proud of what he is currently doing right now. 

"so now we're going one step up, as the stretch will a bit more #rough. I want you to grab your hands together and reach them as high as you can above you. stay like that for 15 #seconds." Harry does so, and when doing it he can feel a weird tickle into his arms, as if someone was pulling on them on each side. Jeez how long does he have to stay like that? 

Oh wait it's over, phew that easy. Well until Avril instructs another part of his body to pull as much as he can for another 15 seconds. Harry felt such uncomfortable tickles all long but if it is worth it in the end then fine. 

"okay that should be enough, there's more ways to stretch but in your #case you only need these for now." Avril looks around for a second before pointing at it, the cursed treadmill, oh boy Harry clearly didn't miss it. 

"so this is your nemesis huh?" Avril chuckles will result in Harry's cheeks turning bright red. 

"i just... never used a machine like that before!" 

"that's okay, i'll show you how it's done." Avril tells Harry to climb on the device, which he does. 

"there's a few options depending on which #pace you prefer, you immediately started with the jogging one but that is as if you were in a pool and suddenly went into the deepest part of it." 

"right right, i had enough being made fun of come on." Avril chuckles and then starts typing on a few buttons, the treadmill then process to turn on but the roller is way slower than this morning. 

"it's the walk mode, well maybe a little faster than an usual walk but you're not a grandpa right?" 

"of course not!" Well, his body would beg to differ, but Avril doesn't need to know that, not yet. This little walk is okay for Harry, doesn't recquire too much effort, and at least he doesn't fall off as soon as he tries. He even thinks it's a great possibility to start a conversation with Avril, afterall he's like his personal coach now so knowing him better is a must. 

"so, you own this gym huh?" 

"yeah, since this morning technically. the old guy couldn't work on it anymore so he put it on sale and I took the lead." 

"wow, must be cool to own such place." 

"i wanted to start over, after some #personal problems I wanted to move on, and i am very invested into sports so i thought this was a good idea." 

"problems? what happened?" 

"just told you it was #personal." 

"oh, sorry..." 

Well the mood is a bit awkward now, come on Harry, can't just stay on such cold ambiance right? 

"what about you?" Oh nevermind it's Avril who kept going. 

"me? oh, i'm a comedian in theatre!" 

"theatre huh... i knew it." 

"huh? really?" 

"i mean, not to sound like an expert, but the way you act, and look, kind of reminds of the #typicaltheatreguy." 

"hey rude! but, i guess you're right." 

"do you have any particular genre you play?" 

"well i am very fond of musicals, and i've been a fan of such ever since i was a kid." 

"that's cool, having a passion for so long." 

"yeah, but that's also why i'm here. you see, i didn't want to get stuck on one single thing and tried to expand my activities." 

"and then you #fell." 

"...and then i fell." Both laugh, looks like what happened this morning is already old news that sounds funnier than terrible. 

"look, i think that's enough for today." Avril puts a stop to the treadmill while Harry looks at him confused, he didn't even remember he was on that machine when he was so focused on talking. 

"already? wow it felt so fast." 

"only an #hour, but eventually once you progress you could do longer sessions." 

"oh well." Harry gets down as he goes drink some water. But something feels off, so that's enough for today? But he barely got the time to talk with Avril. This guy is helping him so much, why not... see each other out the gym? 

"well, if you have no questions then i'll see you next time." 

"wait! um, it's not too late would you like to... have a drink together?" Avril stares at Harry for a second, then pointing at both of them. 

"harry, we both smell like sweat, i don't think the customers of a coffee shop wants to have that with their #latte mix." 

"oh... yeah you're right." 

"...but once i get a shower, and that you do as well, maybe we could hang out tonight." 

"oh really!?" Whoops got a little too excited there, Harry felt his cheeks getting pink as he scratched the back of his head. 

"well, meet me in front of the gym in two #hours, that's enough for a shower to you?" 

"oh yeah, wait what does that mean?" 

"i just assumed that with such hair you would need a long time." 

"hey! it's been twice that you point out my obsession with looking good!" 

"i know, but it's hard to not see something else." He chuckles and gives a tap on Harry's back. Both then got out of the gym, and went to their respective homes in order to get ready for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

On a rainy night, Harry is waiting at the gym like planned, he is looking around patiently waiting for Avril, it's almost been two hours, is it possible he's forgot about it? But suddenly a guy runs over to gym as if he was trying to hide from the rain. 

"avril! you're all wet." 

"uh yeah, i didn't expect that there would be #rain tonight." 

"but it's always important to check the weather, and always have an umbrella just in case." 

"like always i expected you to plan ahead when it comes to protecting your hair." 

"hey! three strikes, you're out!" 

"oh, using #baseball slang against me i see." Avril suddenly smacked his wet hair into Harry's face to play with him. Though the other guy felt more annoyed than amused. 

"avril, my eyeliner's gonna leak!" 

"not my problem." 

"you're almost making me regret inviting you." 

"almost? then time to make it a full." Before Harry could answer he felt his umbrella being snatched from his hand, which resulted in him being soaked by the rain.

"ah no my hair!" 

"#rip." 

"oh, you're the worst." 

"aw come on, relax a little bit it's just hair." He gave Harry a gentle punch on the shoulder. 

"ugh we're both soaked now, we can't go to the coffee shop like this..." 

"well." 

"well?" 

"if that bothers you so much we can go to some #place where it's just the two of us." Harry took some time to think for a minute, then had an idea. 

"let's go to my place!" 

"your place?" 

"yeah it's not so far away from here, and like you said i refuse to show myself like this." Going to Harry's place when they met just today, things are escalating quickly, but Harry looks sincere by the idea of getting to know Avril. Maybe it can be fun. 

"okay, let's go to your place then." 

"awesome! follow me then." But before they walk away, Harry grabbed his umbrella back with a pout, but he politely let Avril get under it as well. Though Avril is quite tall so it makes the umbrella harder to hold. 

Once they arrive at Harry's house, his first reflex is to rush in the bathroom to grab towels. 

"dry yourself, wouldn't want you to soak my couch." Avril rolled his eyes out, but still picked up a towel to dry all this water away. 

When they were both clean enough, Harry led Avril to the livingroom that happens to also be connected to the kitchen, quite fancy he would say. That house is kinda big in the end, is Harry really living on his own? 

"so, you live all #alone here?" 

"yeah why?" 

"that looks like quite a big house for only one person." 

"oh but i don't mind, and even, having a lot of space is quite useful when you do theatre like me." 

"makes sense." He proceeded to get on the couch, Harry's decoration could be described as... sober but also confirms his personality of the theatre. Seems like he even won some trophies for, being the best at theatre he guesses. He also noticed a bouquet of blue roses lying on the coffee table. 

"#blue roses?"

"oh yes they're so pretty right? it's a rare thing to own but they have such beautiful color."

"i mean, i'm not really into flowers honestly."

"that's okay, want something to drink?" 

"uh, just #water will be fine." Harry doesn't question it and soon comes back with a glass of water, and a cup of tea for himself. He sits down on the couch next to Avril as he take a sip. 

"so, you wanted to get to know me #better isn't it?" 

"well yeah, and also about myself but i mean, you're such a cool guy." 

"just because i helped you learn about stretching? the bar is very low." 

"hey, i'm a very sociable guy that's why, and i'm also-" Suddenly Harry got interrupted by his phone ringing. 

"oh sorry, this is a friend. hello?"

"Yooo, so you ready for this saturday?" 

"huh? this saturday? about what?" 

"What you forgot? Your 🎭 of course, you've been talking about it all the ⏰" 

"my... representation... FUCK!" Harry then remembered, he is supposed to have a theatre representation this saturday, but he was so focused with the idea of finding a new activity that he didn't study his lines enough. 

"Harry are you okay?" 

"ah, uh yes yes, the representation of course i'm ready, totally ready haha, uhh i gotta go bye!" He didn't wait for an answer and immediately hung up. Avril was a bit confused about the situation as all he could understand was Harry muttering "fuck, fuck, fuck" to himself. 

"uh, you're #okay?" 

"no! my next representation, i didn't study my lines enough, but that means i'm gonna, totally suck, and it will, put an end to my, carreer-" The more he was speaking, the more he was making pauses to breathe, it looked like he was so in panic that it was getting to his breaths. 

"hey calm down, you're breathing too fast." Harry wasn't listening, he was lost in his thoughts and could only imagine the worst as it kept repeating in his head. 

"i'm a failure, i'm a failure, i'm a failure-" 

"harry calm down it's just a play!" Avril grabbed Harry firmly by the shoulders as their eyes locked to each other, Harry was still panicked but Avril's worried look felt enough to take better breaths. He felt so bad, all he could do is drop is head on Avril's shoulder. 

"listen, i'm not an expert of #theatre and all that stuff, but i'm sure it's just like a race. sometimes you will be the best and sometimes you will be the worst. but who #cares? you don't have anything to prove to anyone." 

Harry couldn't help but start sobbing, Avril didn't push him away, instead he reached for that now cold tea cup and propose that Harry drinks a bit to calm down. Which he did through sobs. 

"i'm sorry..." 

"no need to be. we all have moments like this." 

"ugh, this is the worst impression i could give of myself isn't it?" 

"well, honestly it isn't. i actually prefer when people don't try to act like #perfect beings, it actually annoys me more than anything." 

"oh, well at least now i know" He chuckled softly. 

"well, what do you want to do now?" 

"i don't know, i feel like you've seen enough of me for today." He sure did, Harry was there from day to night, but at least it was fun. 

"jeez, the #rain's not getting better. guess i'll have to run to my place." 

"wait, i can't let you go like this. here." Harry went and picked up the umbrella he used earlier. 

"you don't have to." 

"i insist, and you can always give it back to me next time i'll come to the gym!" 

"yeah true, well thanks." 

"no problem." Avril waved goodbye to Harry before he leaves. The house was empty again, and now Harry had to focus back on his problem about the play.


	5. Chapter 5

On a sunny noon, Avril is about to close his gym once more. People are packing up their stuff and finishing their workouts, but something feels odd. 

Avril hasn't seen Harry since last time, when they both went to his house. Before he would leave Harry insisted to exchange numbers, which would be useful for his personal coaching, but it mostly felt like it was another friendly gesture. 

Ever since then, Avril didn't try to call or send a text to Harry, it just felt awkward. Sending a random hi out of nowhere was just awkward. But at the same time it felt strange that someone as sociable as Harry didn't send anything yet. Maybe the awkwardness was mutual. 

Suddenly, someone enters the gym despite the fact everybody is leaving, Avril notices them and decides to intervene. 

"uh sorry but i'm about to #close." 

"Oh but I'm not here to 🏋, I'm looking for a guy named avril thorpe." 

"huh? uh that's me but do i know you?" 

"You probably don't. But I'm imode kurita, and I'm harry's ♦️." 

"#what." 

"His moirail." 

"again, #what." 

"Ugh whatever I'll explain another ☀️. But I'm here because I thought you could help me. harry told me that he recently was going to this gym." 

"okay but what about #him?" 

"Well today he was supposed to go to a 🎭 but he weirdly was absent, and he hasn't answered my calls so far." 

"a play?" Avril wondered if it was the thing Harry panicked about the other day. 

"I thought that maybe you knew where he was." 

"uh well no i don't." 

"Huh, this is worrying." 

"why?" 

"Maybe he couldn't come for a reason, I might need to prepare the 📱." 

"the #number for what?" 

"The 🏥." 

"what??" 

"Oh he didn't tell you? He 🗣 so much about you I expected you to know about his disease." 

"his... disease?" 

"Yeah, it's pretty much some annoying thing that fucks up his 🫁. Which makes it that he can have trouble breathing if making too much physical effort." 

At this moment, Avril remembered the first time Harry came by this gym. The fact he didn't seem to know how to use a treadmill, and that running for a few minutes put him in a bad state. If he would have kept going maybe he could have... 

"where is he?? is he okay??" 

"That's literally the reason I was here in the first place. But you're apparently as clueless as I am." 

"we need to go to his #place!" 

"You're right, let's go then." 

They both hurried to Harry's place. All the way Avril felt as if guilt was getting heavier and heavier on him. It was his idea to help Harry to get better, but it might be his fault as to why he was so quiet these days. As much as he loves running, he has never ran so fast, which Imode could barely follow. 

Once they arrived at the door, it was obviously locked. Avril was already prepared to break it. 

"⛔, before going to such extreme let me try something." Imode both knocks and rings on the bell, just in case Harry would respond. 

"Harry, it's me imode. Get your 🍑 out of 🛏." But no response, Imode sighs and gets out of the way, gesturing to Avril that he can now do his thing. Which he immediately does. Bam. Bam. BAM. Door opened. 

"i'll pay for the repairs." 

"Sure, let's check the bedroom." 

Avril was scared to go upstairs, he expected the worst and it kept repeating in his head. He barely knew Harry, but enough to make him worry, especially when he felt responsible for it. Imode quietly opened the door...  
Harry was lying there, but he was awake. His eyes were stuck on the computer with headphones cutting any sound until he notices the door was opening. His head peaked out of his blanket when he realizes what's going on. 

"imode? avril?" 

"Harry! Phew, you're not 💀." 

"well no but why would i be? 

"Did you actually forget about the play?" 

"oh right, that..." 

"harry!" Avril couldn't help but rush to the bed as he kneeled down next to Harry's bed. But he didn't say anything more, he just felt reassured to see he was okay. 

"i remember what you told me the other day, but my anxiety was stronger. so i pretended that i was sick, sorry that i didn't tell you imode i know you wanted to see me there." 

"It's fine, I'm mostly happy that you're alive." 

Suddenly Avril had an idea, he politely asked if Imode could leave him and Harry alone for a minute, which confused them a little bit but they did so anyway. 

"what's going on avril?" 

"i was thinking, i might know what's best for your #coaching." 

"oh, you found me a personal planning?" 

"sort of, have you ever heard of power walking?" 

"walking? you're mocking me aren't you?" 

"no no i'm #serious, it's an actual physical activity that people practice, and it's a bit more active than usual walking. i... think that for a beginner like you it's a good idea to start with this." 

"you really think so?" 

"#definetely." 

"hmm... i guess if that's to help me, let's try it then!" Avril smiled, he didn't want to bring up about Harry's sickness, especially when as talktative as Harry is, he didn't bring it a single time. Probably because he expected a bad reaction from Avril. But he thinks power walking could be the level of physical activity Harry's body can handle, and that he could pursue his idea of having another hobby. 

"so, you're not really sick?" 

"yeah." 

"so how about you come tomorrow, like last time when the #gym closes, and i teach about power walking." 

"i don't have anything planned tomorrow so okay!" 

"great, i'll see you then." 

"you bet you will!" Harry smiled and Avril smiled back, then he stood up and got out of the room, Imode was waiting there the whole time. 

"I'll be honest with you, I kinda 👂 everything." 

"ah." 

"Listen, I know harry since longer than you, and I feel like physical activity is not a good thing for him to do daily." 

"and i also am an expert, so i've seen many different types of people and honestly harry is not a new #case. there is always a sport fitting for anybody and i think this one will do." 

"If you say so. But if something happens to him, then I will not hesitate to 🔫." 

"to... water gun me?" 

"Ugh, emoji censorship." 

What a weird way to end a conversation. But Imode went back into Harry's bedroom while Avril felt like all he had to do now was going home, at least things were okay, Harry is - sort of - not sick, and they're gonna practice something new tomorrow. Looking foward to it.


End file.
